Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic display panel with non-rectangular shape and a method for processing the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic display is an optoelectronic device that is able to transfer electric signals into visible images so that human beings can see the information contained in the electronic signals. Recently, liquid-crystal displays, organic electro luminescence displays and light-emitting diode display have grown in popularity.
Because of their slimness, low power consumption and low radiation, these image-display devices have been widely used in portable electronic devices such as TV, desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet, and mobile phones, and are even gradually replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and conventional TVs.